Fiebre de verano
by amudoki
Summary: Es verano y en la mansión de Varia todos estan alterados por el calor...Todos menos Fran que, aparentemente, lleva días sin salir de su habitación. ¿Que pasará cuando Bel descubra lo que le ocurre a la ranita?


FIEBRE DE VERANO

Era pleno Agosto. Uno de los días más calurosos de todo el año y en la base de Varia todo el mundo estaba alterado debido al calor. Xunxas más irritable que de costumbre, Squalo más gritón, Levi más perrito faldero que nunca, Lussuria (por extraño que parezca) estaba tranquilo y Belphegor más sádico si era posible. Ahora se preguntaran ¿y la ranita? ¿que pasaba con Fran? La respuesta es...Nadie lo sabia.

Desde hacía unos días el pequeño peliverde se había escondido en su habitación y nadie lo había visto salir. Squalo y Lussuria estaban preocupados por el pero al menos sabían que comía ya que por las noches escuchaban ruidos en la cocina y a la mañana siguiente encontraban unos platos en el fregadero (aclaro que dejan los platos limpios antes de acostarse, por supuesto, son los subordinados los que los friegan). Habían intentado hablar con este para ver que le sucedía pero cada vez que llamaban a la puerta nadie les respondía.

Una noche Bel se levanto para dar un paseo, no podía dormir y tampoco tenía a nadie a quien poder hacer sufrir por lo que no le quedaba de otra que salir a pasear. Iba paseando por el inmenso jardín lanzándole uno de sus cuchillos a cualquier ser viviente que viera cuando a través de uno de las cristaleras que daban al pasillo divisó una sombra andar por estos.

-"Shishishishi ¿Qué ladrón sería tan tonto como para meterse en la boca del lobo?"-Se preguntaba mientras observaba la sombra caminar por el pasillo. No podía distinguir quien era debido a que estaba muy oscuro.-"Shishishi no importa, me divertiré torturandolo".- Pensaba divertido.

Tras eso se escondió en las sombras y se dirigió hacia el "intruso" sin ser visto. Entró por una de las ventanas abiertas del pasillo sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a posicionarse detrás del "intruso". Le lanzó uno de sus cuchillos a la pierna para que no pudiese escapar y después se lanzó sobre este hasta quedar sobre él.

-Ouch.-Se escucho un quejido pero sin nada de dolor reflejada en la voz...muy...¿monótono? El rubio acercó su rostro hasta el del "intruso" pero lo separó rápidamente cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y distinguió quien era el supuesto intruso.

Fran estaba tirado en el suelo con un cuchillo clavado en su pierna. Tenía su típico rostro inexpresivo pero se podía vislumbrar que no se veía bien.

-Bel-Sempai ¿Podría quitarse de encima? En serio duele el cuchillo clavado en mi pierna.-Decía sin ninguna emoción en su voz empujando por los hombros al rubio para quitarselo de encima.

-¿Fran? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Bel notoriamente descolocado por la presencia del ojiverde.- Shishishi tenía entendido que te habías encerrado en tu habitación (no estaba enterado de que salía por las noches a comer).-Decía mientras se levantaba de encima del menor.

Este simplemente lo ignoró, se sacó el cuchillo clavado en su pierna y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. El rubio intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de la ranita decidió seguirlo para ver que es lo que iba a hacer. Iban por los pasillos en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cocina. Fran cerró la puerta y encendió la luz para no molestar. Tras eso se dirigió hacia el frigorífico.

Hasta ese momento el mayor no se había fijado por lo oscuro del pasillo pero cuando se dio cuenta realmente quedo en shock. El ojiverde estaba descalzo, sin su gorrito de rana y solo llevaba puesto una jersey verde con rayas horizontales negras que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, le quedaba grande de mangas y se le caía de uno de los lados dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto. A eso había que sumarle que estaba un poco sudado haciendo que su pálida piel brillara, los ojos acuoso, los labios humedecidos y rojos además de...si...¿Eso era "eso" cierto? Un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aquella escena era demasiado para Bel ¿Cómo era que esa rana se veía tan jodídamente deseable?

No podía apartar la vista de ese peliverde. Lo vio sacar una botella de agua fría del frigorífico, acercarsela a los labios y inclinarla para beber. Un poco de agua fría se escapó de sus boca cayendo por la comisura de los labios, el mentón, cuello y perdiendose en el interior de la camiseta.

-Ah...-Suspiró Fran al notar el frío liquido correr por su piel.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El rubio se lanzó sobre el menor estrellandolo contra el frigorífico a la vez que le agarraba las muñecas y se las sujetaba sobre la cabeza.

-Ouch.-Se quejo pero sin demostrar realmente dolor en su voz.-Eso duele príncipe falso.-Dijo con tono monocorde.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi honorable persona príncipe falso? Ranucha.-Dijo enfadado apretando el agarre en las muñecas. Ese chico realmente le sacaba de quicio. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a la realeza?

-Tsk...-Se quejo por el fuerte agarre, esta vez si se denotaba molestia.-El que lleves una diadema de princesita no te convierte en ello.-Se burlaba pero aun con rostro inexpresivo.

-¡Maldito mocoso! Hablas mucho, creo que tendré que cerrarte la boca yo mismo.-Dicho esto se lanzó a los labios del menor devorandolos con fiereza. El peliverde, por su parte, intentaba soltarse del agarre pero estaba demasiado débil para lograrlo. A eso había que añadirle que al encontarse en esa situación inesperada no había tenido tiempo de crear una ilusión.

El mayor mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del menor, haciendolo sangrar y exclamar un gemido de dolor, que este aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca del menor. Bel exploraba cada rincón de la boca que devoraba. Lamía los labios del ojiverde (los cuales tenían sabor a sangre debido a la mordida anterior) absorbía la lengua del menor, jugaba con ella, las entrelazaban, mordía suavemente los labios para evitar que sangraran nuevamente, los chupaba, etc.

Fran ya no oponía resistencia, es más, se había dejado llevar por el beso e incluso lo estaba disfrutando. Notaba como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y el calor recorría todo su cuerpo...¿Calor? Oh no...Eso era malo, si eso seguía así...

El rubio finalmente dejo libres los labios de la pobre ranita, no por que quisiese ya que si fuese por él hubiese seguido, pero sus pulmones le exigían oxigeno y no se podía negar a darselo. Posó su mirada en el muchacho de cabello verde que tenía apresado, se veía agitado. Eso era algo nuevo para él ya que ese chico nunca había demostrado emoción alguna y el hecho de que se encontrase aprisionado, sonrojado, jadeante, con los ojos acuosos y la mirada perdida lo excitaba de sobremanera. Soltó la muñecas del ojiverde para poder acomodarse el pelo pero en el momento en el que lo soltó este cayó al suelo desmayado.

-Shishishishi ¿Qué te pasa rana estúpida? ¿Eso fue demasiado para ti?-Comentó con burla viendo al muchacho en el suelo pensando que solo fingía.-¿Fran?-Preguntó poniendo ya rostro serio al ver que el menor no respondía y jadeaba cada vez más. El rubio se agachó para ver de cerca el estado del peliverde y al notar lo rojo que estaba decidió tomar su temperatura.-Mierda, esta ardiendo.-Dijo tras tocar la frente del otro.

Tras eso, tomó una compresa húmeda y a el ojiverde al estilo princesa y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar acostó al menor en la cama y le colocó la compresa húmeda en la frente, después, le dio una pastilla de antibiótico pero al ver que no se la tragaba no le quedó más remedio que darsela boca a boca (aun que odiaba las medicinas).

-Shishishi pienso cobrarme el tiempo que voy a pasar cuidandote en cuanto despiertes.-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Las horas pasaban y al parecer el menor ya se encontraba un poco mejor. Le había bajado considerablemente la fiebre y ya no tiritaba tanto como antes. Tampoco tenía las mejillas tan rojas como al principio lo que le indicaba que se encontraba mucho mejor, seguían estando sonrojadas, pero no tanto como cuando le subió la fiebre.

Bel se quedó observando el rostro durmiente del menor. ¿Cómo era que se veía tan inocente y lindo mientras dormía? No le entraba en la cabeza que ese chico fuera realmente el inexpresivo e impasible Fran. Simplemente no cabía en la cabeza de este rubio principito.

El chico se movió y la compresa húmeda de su frente se cayó hacia un lado, el genio de Varia se incorporó para recolocarla en la frente del ojiverde pero el menor no dejaba de removerse en la cama. Siguió removiéndose y pataleando hasta que logro su objetivo, sacarse de encima esas grandes mantas que tanto calor le estaban dando.

En ese momento algo terminó de romperse en la cabeza del príncipe. Si tenía algo de autocontrol, por el hecho de que su kohai estaba enfermo, este se había encargado de destruirlo. El muy jodido se había destapado, quedando echado de lado. También estaba sudado, que eso provocaba que la ropa que llevaba se pegara a su cuerpo delineando su delgado ,pero apetecible, cuerpo. Al estar la ropa (la poca que llevaba) tan pegada a su cuerpo se podía notar...o más bien, NO se podía notar que llevase borxer debajo por lo cual el pobre rubio estaba que se le caía la baba.

-Shishishi ha sido tu culpa por seducirme...Atente a las consecuencias.- Susurro antes de subir a la cama como un felino apunto de atacar y colocarse sobre el cuerpo del peliverde.

Empezó acariciando y dando leves besos en el cuello del menor provocando que soltara leves suspiros aun encontrándose dormido. El joven se removió y se puso boca arriba como facilitándole el acceso a su sempai lo cual este aprovecho para comenzar a pellizcar los pezones del Fran sobre la ropa. El ojivirde esta vez gimió al sentir la placentera presión sobre sus pezones provocando que aumentara la excitación del mayor al oír tal vocecita proveniente de SU rana.

Por su parte, la pobre ranita, que soñaba que estaba en un tranquilo prado notó como su sueño comenzaba a cambiar. El peliverde se encontraba echado la hierba cuando de repente vio como su sempai salía del bosque y se acercaba a el. En escasos minutos estuvo agachado a su lado cuando sin previo aviso este le saltó encima y comenzó a manosearlo. Lo escucho decir:

_-Shishishi ha sido tu culpa por seducirme...Atente a las consecuencias.-_ Y en verdad que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

_-¿¡Yo lo seduje!? ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! Además, acaba de llegar...¿¡Cómo diablos lo voy a seducir!?.-_Pensaba mientras entraba en pánico (que no exteriorizaba) y notaba las manos y labios del rubio recorrer todo su cuerpo.

El peliverde abrió sus ojos al notar una mano en su entrepierna, pero a despertarse suspiró al ver que fue solo un sueño...O eso creía él hasta que vio una cabellera rubia entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo se tensó y se planteó la posibilidad de que aun podía seguir soñando, pero la desechó en el momento en el que sintió la lengua del príncipe recorrer su miembro.

-Ah...-Gimió Fran al notar el cálido y húmedo músculo en su extensión.-Se...Semp...Ah...Sempai.-Llamó como pudo el menor entre gemido y gemido.

-Shishishishi ¡Oh! Al fin despertó la ranita.-Dijo en tono burlón.-Ya era hora, estaba cansándome de verte dormido, shishishi.-Comento mientras comenzaba a masturbar el miembro de su kohai y sonreía diabólicamente.

-¿Por...Ah...Por qué...-No pudo articular más palabra ya que el rubio aceleró el ritmo de la masturbación dejando a la pobre ranita en el limbo.

-¿Por qué? Shishishi...Porque lo dejamos a medias en la cocina y mi honorable persona siempre consigue lo que quiere, y en este caso lo que quiero es hacerte mio.-Sentenció con una risa burlesca y dando por zanjada la conversación ya que volvió a ocupar su boca en darle placer al miembro del ojiverde.

El rubio introdujo el miembro del menor completamente en su boca provocando que el menor gimiera sonoramente y que arquease la espalda. Metía y sacaba el miembro de su boca a un ritmo desesperadamente lento desde el punto de vista del más joven que ahogado por el placer llevó sus manos a la cabeza rubia y empezó a marcar el ritmo. Bel se dejó gustoso y siguió el ritmo marcado hasta que notó que las pequeñas manos del peliverde tiraban de su cabello para que apartase su cabeza, eso le indico que el pequeño estaba por venirse por lo que aceleró el ritmo hasta que notó la cálida esencia llenando su boca.

Fran respiraba entrecortadamente intentado tranquilizar su respiración. Lo cual no fue capaz de conseguir ya que el genio de Varia atrapo sus labios en un salvaje beso en el que le daba a probar su propia esencia. El menor no se resistía debido a que evidentemente su sempai , en lo que al físico se refería, era claramente más fuerte que él...¿Y por qué negarlo? Se estaba sintiendo tan bien que se hubiese molestado si hubiera llegado a parar.

Tas el beso el rubio se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama. El pequeño al ver esta acción lo miró interrogante y, aun que odiase admitirlo y prefiriera que lo mataran antes que decirlo en voz alta, molesto (pero bien disimulado) por el repentino cambio en el mayor. El príncipe al notar la molestia de su kohai (es tan inexpresivo que nota enseguida cualquier cambio, por ínfimo que fuese, en su expresión...Además de que se pasaba las horas observando como acosador a SU rana, pero sin que este lo notase).

Ensanchó su sonrisa e hizo una expresión de superioridad antes de tomar al menor del brazo y dejarlo sentado en la cama junto a él. Bel se sacó la camiseta ante la atenta mirada del peliverde y después acomodó su espalda en el respaldar de la cama. Sonrió nuevamente y agarró la cabeza del menor para besarlo apasionadamente. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del menor mientras metía una de sus manos por dentro de la camisa y pellizcaba uno de los pezones del ojiverde. Los minutos pasaban y el beso seguía, pero finalmente se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas. Fue en ese momento cuando el genio de Varia cogió al menor de las caderas y lo sentó sobre su regazo quedando la espalda del mas pequeño pegada contra su pecho.

-Shishishishi ranita, ponte a cuatro ahora te toca a ti servirme.- Dijo mientras sonreía diabólicamente. Al principio Fran quedó un poco shockeado por la petición de su sempai pero después obedeció y bajo su cabeza hasta la entrepierna del rubio quedando a cuatro patas y su trasero frente a la cara del príncpe.

-Sera mejor que lo disfrutes, _príncipe falso_.- Dijo haciendo resaltar especialmente el apodo que le había dado al rubio.-Porque esta será de las pocas veces que le pienso hacerte caso.-Comentó mientras una pequeña sonrisa burlona se instalaba en sus labios.

El mayor hubiese protestado a la burla del menor si no hubiese estado embobado con la sonrisa burlona que tenía su kohai en ese momento. Cuando al fin despertó del trance se dio cuenta de que su pantalón estaba desabrochado, el boxer bajado y su miembro al descubierto.

Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al notar la húmeda lengua del menor recorrer la extensión de su miembro mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba sus testículos. ¿Cómo había podido bajar tanto la guardia? No se dejaría ganar por una pequeña ranita. Agarró los glúteos del menor y los acarició logrando que el peliverde se estremeciera ante las caricias. Seguidamente los separó dejando a la vista la entrada del más joven y sin más espera empezó a lubricarla con su lengua.

Fran gimió al notar la intrusión en su entrada pero este no llego al salir de sus labios ya que estos estaban ocupados con el miembro del mayor. La ranita movía su cabeza sacando y metiendo el miembro de su boca, llevaba un ritmo bastante rápido pero se detuvo en seco y ahogo un gemido de molestia al notar que dos de los dedos lubricados de su sempai invadían su entrada.

-Shishishi ¿Quién te dijo que podías parar rana estúpida?-Preguntó con voz bastante más rocan de lo normal debido a la excitación. El ojiverde se estremeció al escuchar esa sensual voz.

-Tú no eres mi amo ni nada por el estilo como para estar dándome órdenes.- Contestó con su monótona voz pero en ella se podía notar un leve matiz de molestia.

-Soy un príncipe y todo lo que quiero lo consigo...Y ahora mismo lo que mas quiero es a ti.-Dijo mientras sonreía con superioridad dejando claramente avergonzado al de cabello verde.

-Yo no so...soy tuyo...-Contestó sonrojado y levemente tartamudeando al escuchar la declaración del príncipe. El genio de Varia al notar el tartamudeo del menor ensancho mas su sonrisa, si era posible, y lo agarró volviendolo a dejar sentado en su regazo.

-Shishishi Por supuesto que lo eres...Y creo que debería dejar una marca de propiedad para que todos los supieran.- Comento y justo después le sacó la camiseta al de ojos esmeralda dejandolo completamente desnudo. A continuación mordió la parte baja del cuello de este con bastante fuerza logrando dejar la marca de sus dientes, después la chupó con fuerza consiguiendo que se volviera una marca completamente roja, casi llegando a morada.

El pequeño reprimió un gemido de dolor, ciertamente le dejó una marca, y una que tardaría bastante en curar. Bel sonrió satisfecho al ver la gran marca roja en esa pálida y nívea piel. Ahora todos sabrían que esa ranita era suya y que quien se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima acabaría como el último que intentó algo con Fran...Y os preguntareis ¿Quién era? Pues la verdad es que nadie lo sabe, quedó tan mal que fue imposible reconocerlo.

-Eso dolió estúpido príncipe falso.-Dijo en tono monocorde.

-Shishishi te aguantas.- Sentenció y sin más siguió con su trabajo, que era el de violarse a esa linda ranita.

El rubio acerco tres de sus dedos a la boca del peliverde mientras que con la otra mano le abría las piernas al que tenía sentado en su regazo. El de ojos esmeraldas lamia los dedos con una lascividad que si no lo viera, el príncipe, no lo creería.

Cuando noto los dedos lo suficientemente húmedos los saco de la boca del más joven y los dirigió a la entrada del menor metiendo dos de una sola vez. Al principio le costó un poco que entraran pero al haberlo dilatado un poco previamente consiguió que se acostumbrara a ellos rápidamente. Bel hacía el gesto de las tijeras en el interior de peliverde para poder meter el tercer dedo. Por su parte Fran había olvidado el dolor y hacía ya un rato en el que solo gemía de placer.

Cuando finalmente llegó el momento de meter el tercer dedo el benjamín de Varia solo sintió una leve molestia ya que era mayor el placer que sentía que el dolor. El príncipe pronto se hartó de los preparativos, estaba demasiado excitado, nunca pensó que esa linda rana inexpresiva podía llegar a ser tan jodidamente sexy. Tras un rato de similar penetraciones con sus dedos los saco, ganandose un gruñido de disconformidad por parte del menor.

Levantó al pequeño y le dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, colocó su miembro en la entrada del de cabello verde y fue sentandolo sobre su miembro poco a poco. Cuando finalmente entro completamente el ojiverde se abrazó a las espalda del rubio hincándole las uñas. El menor no hacía ningún ruido pero su sempai sentía las cálidas lágrimas en su hombro.

Al cabo de los minutos Bel noto como la ranita comenzaba a mover sus caderas y tomó eso como una invitación a que se moviese. El genio de Varia agarró el trasero del peliverde, estrujándolo entre sus dedos, y lo levantó para dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre su miembro. Fran gimió de placer y sorpresa ante el brusco movimiento del príncipe, pero que se le pasó en seguida ya que comenzó a mover sus caderas acompasandose con los movimientos del rubio.

-¡Aaaahh!-Gimió más fuerte de lo normal al notar que príncipe falso había tocado su punto G.

-Shishishi.-Rió el príncipe al notar que había dado con el punto.-Con que es "AQUÍ".-Comentó mientras daba una fuerte estocada en el mismo lugar que antes.

La ranita se sentía ahogada en un placer indescriptible y el genio de Varia se sentía en el cielo al sentir la deliciosa estrechez de la entrada del menor. Los gemido, al igual que la fuerza y la rapidez de las embestidas, iba en aumento lo que provocaba que ambos se sintieran en el limbo.

Bel se sentía a punto de llegar por lo que tomo el miembro de Fran entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que las frenéticas embestidas.

-Bel~.-Gimió el benjamín de Varia al correrse. Su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás debido al placer y su cuerpo temblaba completamente.

-Fran.-Pronunció el rubio en el momento en el que llenaba el interior de la pequeña ranita con su semilla.

El pequeño tembló al notar el cálido líquido llenar su interior. El mayor se acomodó y se echó en la cama quedando el más joven sobre él. Seguidamente saco su miembro del interior de su kohai escuchando el leve jadeo que soltó el peliverde al notarse vacío y que un liquido ligeramente viscoso se escapaba de su entrada.

El de cabello rubio besó suavemente los labios del ojiverde y tras unos segundo, se separaron. Inmediatamente después del beso, el de ojos esmeralda calló en los brazos de Morfeo. El príncipe sonrió, al fin había hecho suya a esa linda ranucha inexpresiva. Con esa sonrisa es su labios, calló dormido.

OMAKE

Al la mañana siguiente, el mayor, despertó con dolor de cabeza pero no le dio importancia, ya se tomaría una aspirina después. Posó su vista en la hermosa criatura que dormía acurrucado entre sus brazos y sonrió con sinceridad (Bel sonriendo con sinceridad...¿¡Y DOS VECES!? ¡Corred! ¡Se acaba el mundo!).

La pequeña rana se removió y comenzó a abrir sus ojitos verde esmeralda. Se los talló con el dorso de la mano y miró a todas partes para reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. De repente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron todos a la vez a la memoria de Fran haciendo que se sonrojara tanto que le hacía la competencia a un tomate. El rubio se quedó callado viendo todas las expresiones que pasaron por el rostro del menor en menos de cinco segundos (¿¡FRAN TENIENDO EXPRESIONES FACIALES!? Ahora si que si, ¡llega el Apocalipsis!) se rió levemente y lo abrazó por detrás.

El peliverde se puso tenso al principio pero en seguida se relajó y se dejo abrazar por los firmes brazos de sus sempai.

-Shishishi Voy a tomar una ducha...¿Vienes?-Preguntó con voz sensual provocando un estremecimiento en el menor. El ojiverde se lo pensó bastante pero acabó declinando su oferta.

-No.-Negó con la cabeza.-Mi trasero duele mucho y si entro con usted es seguro que acabemos haciendolo otra vez.-Dijo volviendo a su típico rostro inexpresivo y tono monotono.

-Shishishi venga ranita, no seas debilucha.-Dijo con burla.

-No soy debilucho, solo soy sensato. ¿Pretende dejarme en silla de ruedas, Bel-sempai?-Dijo en falso tono de indignación. Bel solo suspiró y se metió a la ducha, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para ponerse a discutir con la rana.

Al cabo de media hora, el rubio salió del baño. Solo llevaba una toalla amarrada a su cintura y una en su cabeza, con la que se secaba la cabello. Se quedó parado en la puerta mirando al de cabello verde. Este se encontraba sentado en la cama (aun desnudo), inmerso en sus pensamientos, con una sábana que lo tapaba de cintura para abajo y su pecho al descubierto. Ha esto había que añadirle que la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba de lleno provocando un efecto con el cual parecía que la de Fran brillaba.

El rubio fue a acercarsele, esa imagen le había revuelto las hormonas, y deseaba acerselo tanto que lo dejara sin sentarse por un mes. Pero justó cuando estaba a unos pasos de él, un fuerte golpe de calor lo invadió y un mareo lo mando al suelo inconsciente. Despertó al notar algo frio y húmedo sobre su frente, además de algo pesado sobre él. Abrió sus ojos, aun que le costaba un poco de trabajo, al abrirlos se encontró con el peliverde sentado en su cadera y sin ropa.

-Ya que tú me atacaste cuando estaba enfermo...Creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor.-Dijo el de ojos esmeralda mientras sonreía de forma traviesa. Bel solo tragó en seco.

Era pleno Agosto. Uno de los días más calurosos de todo el año y en la base de Varia todo el mundo estaba alterado debido al calor. Xunxas más irritable que de costumbre, Squalo más gritón, Levi más perrito faldero que nunca, Lussuria (por extraño que parezca) estaba tranquilo...Pero de Fran y Belphegor llevaban días sin aparecer...Solo sabían que desde el cuarto del príncipe se escuchaban cada dos por tres gemidos.

FIN.


End file.
